Is That Mine?
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Patricia left the house. Now she's back and she's not alone. She has her daughter, Olive with her. Eddie has a girlfriend, but still misses Patricia. Whenever Patricia comes back with Olive-Eddie's not sure about his girlfriend. Includes OC Bethany.
1. I

**A/N After finding out my prediction that Eddie's father was Mr. Sweet I was so excited and I immediately thought of a plotline for a new fanfiction. I'll be continuing "You Like This" and "Oh, Audrey!" but I would love to start an Eddie/Patricia fanfic. So please…please…please bare with me. **

**Enjoy! **

**Oh, and I do own some of the OC characters like Bethany and Haylynne  
>Also, I don't own House of Anubis. If I did I would totally make Patricia fall in love with Eddie. God, he's so cute :P<strong>

Patricia slowed down at the sight of the house. She sighed and straightened her button-down white shirt and black pants. She covered the thing in the basket more and then sighed. She wasn't sure if she was ready. It had to be done though.

Patricia knocked lightly on the door. 

A woman with black hair with gray spurting on the sides opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Patricia. I used to live here."

The woman looked down at the small basket that Patricia was grasping to. "Oh, my. Come in, come in."

Patricia rushed inside. It was winter and freezing in England.

"Is Nina here?" Patricia asked. Anubis house looked the same as it always had. Cozy and creepy.

"Yes. Everyone is home." The woman said. She held out her hand, "I'm Haylynne, the new housekeeper."

"Nice to meet you." Patricia offered her free hand to the woman's hand. They shook.

"Nina!" Haylynne called out.

Nina lumbered down the stairs, Fabian following closely behind. "Yes?"

"Nina, someone is here to see you."

Nina looked around and her eyes landed on Patricia. "Patricia?"

Patricia smiled. "Hey, Nin."

Nina ran to hug her friend. "We've all missed you!"

Patricia was crying now. "I missed you all too." She paused as she felt the basket shift. She sighed. "Nina, hold on." Nina pulled away and Patricia kneeled down to the floor. She quickly checked on the basket.

"Patricia, what's that?"

"Oh nothing." Patricia covered it up.

Nina kneeled down next to Patricia and pulled the covers from the basket. She gasped and drew a hand up to her open mouth. "Patricia…"

Patricia gulped and lifted her head up high. "Nina…"

"Oh no."

Patricia took the infant upstairs to Nina's room. Turns out, not everyone was home. Fabian followed the girls and soon found that that baby was adorable.

Patricia's daughter was gorgeous. She had golden hair and dark blue eyes. She was only week old and had all fingers, toes, eyelashes, fingernails, toenails, eyebrows. She was gorgeous.

Her name was Olive. She had olive skin. Patricia thought the name sounded formal as well. It was adorable and simple.

Olive was breastfed carefully and covered with a pink blanket. Nina then took the infant from her friend and cooed the baby.

"She's the most adorable baby I've ever seen."

Patricia laughed, "She's beautiful, yes. Where's Millington?"

"She told me her and Alfie were going out to eat."

"I thought they broke up."

"A lot can happen in 9 months, Patricia." Nina reminded her. "Including this adorable little thing."

"What else happened?"

"Oh. Not much. Got a new housekeeper." Nina lowered her voice. "A new roommate for Joy."

"What?"

"Nothing." Nina said. "Nothing."

"Something." Patricia mocked. "Something."

"Joy got a new roommate."

Patricia smiled softly, "Is she nice? What's her name?"

"Her name is Beth and she's pretty nice."

"How's Eddie?"

"Eddie's fine. Mr. Sweet and he are getting along fine."

"That's great." Patricia said.

~Eddie~

Eddie grabbed his basketball shorts from his bed and threw them in the closet. Fabian hated untidiness. Not that Fabian was ever in the room. The only time Fabian bothered to show up for the sleepovers was whenever he and Nina were fighting over Joy. Joy and Fabian's situation had gotten better. A lot better. They were friends and Nina and Fabian had decided to take another test drive.

Eddie had to get ready for his date with Bethany tonight.

Eddie had decided her to the movies. Beth wanted to see that new movie _The Vow_. Eddie didn't mind chick flicks.

Eddie pulled on black dress pants and a purple shirt. Bethany wasn't home yet from school, her and Joy had gone to get something for a school project. Eddie grabbed his cell phone and went into the den. It was empty, no doubt Fabian was in Nina's room and Alfie was out with Amber and Jerome was hanging out with Mara.

Jerome and Mara had gotten closer. Very close. They'd been on a few dates and it was sickly sweet the way Jerome looked at Mara. He would wrap an arm around her while they were eating. He walked to school beside Amber and Alfie and instead of making fun of them he would be with Mara and wouldn't even bother to talk to Alfie about something ridiculous like aliens.

People were happy.

Even Joy. Joy had met a boy at a school play, named Jake, and had absolutely adored him. He thought Joy was beautiful and had agreed immediately to go on a date with her.

Eddie sprawled out on the couch and checked his messages. Cute messages from Bethany that said:

_Hey babe! I miss you! – Bethany_

_Why can't we hang out now and cut skool?_ _- Bethany_

_POO! ): I miss u so much it hurts! – Bethany_

_Txt me during bio! – Bethany_

_We go 2 restaurant 4 lunch? - Bethany_

_YAY! – Bethany_

Eddie deleted all the messages from Bethany and then realized he had a new text message:

_You need to come upstairs now! – Fabian _

_Y? – Eddie_

_Just get up here now! – Fabian_

_Ok. – Fabian _

Eddie groaned as he got off the couch. He walked slowly up the stairs and to Nina's bedroom. He could here voices talking. Two girls. Maybe Amber _was _home. Eddie pushed the door open.

And there she was.

"Patricia?" he asked quietly.


	2. II

**A/N So here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated. Also, I think you guys like this story…well here's the update…sorry for it taking so long. Didn't know where to go with Patricia and Olive and Eddie. (: But now I think I do!  
>Don't own HOA. Do own plotline. (: <strong>

"Patricia?" Eddie asked.

Patricia looked up. "No…no." she whispered. 

Olive began to squirm from her spot in Nina's arms and began to throw out a high pitched cry. Patricia held her head and walked over to Nina. She snatched the baby from her and cradled the little girl in her arms.

"Is that yours?" Eddie asked. His eyes were wide.

"Yes." Patricia said quietly.

"Is it mine too?" he asked quieter.

Patricia didn't answer. She closed her eyes and felt a tear fall down her cheek.

_Patricia came home from school. She'd been angry with him for not trusting her enough to tell her about Mr. Sweet. She walked into Anubis house and went straight to her shared room with Joy. She flung herself on the black and white Victorian looking bedspread. She cried. She'd thought he trusted her. Then he'd thrown all the sweet stuff about him in the trash and had lied to her. Not exactly, lied-just hadn't trusted her enough to tell her. _

_They weren't friends. _

_Fifteen minutes later, he walked in the bedroom. He sighed, "Patricia, you're home from school quite early."_

_She ignored his words. "I hate you." _

"_I love you." Eddie threw back. _

"_No you don't!" she argued._

_Eddie chuckled, "How do you know? Every time I try to tell you how I feel you scream at me." _

"_You didn't trust me enough to tell me about your dad!" _

"_I didn't trust anyone! I didn't want anyone to know. They would treat me different." _

"_I wouldn't." Patricia cornered._

"_And I'm sorry." Eddie said softly. "Now look at me."_

_Patricia lifted her head slightly and he cupped her chin in his hand. He pressed his lips against hers. _

_And suddenly, she was his._

He scoffed and grumbled, "Well I have a date. Make sure the kid shuts up so that I don't have to leave the house for dinner."

Patricia's eyes opened and he was gone with a slam of the door. Patricia waited for Olive's cry. It came and Patricia shushed the baby. "Shh, baby girl. Be quiet. Go to sleep. Go to sleep."

Nina sighed, "Patricia, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Patricia looked up. "Mean what?" she snapped. "Mean that he didn't have a date? I highly doubt it. He's hot. Whatever. It doesn't matter. He knows. I can leave. I'll just go to Poppy's house and stay."

Patricia stored Olive into her carrying case and then picked up the diaper bag. She threw it over her arm and then started for the door.

Nina grabbed her arm. "No. Don't leave because of Eddie!"

"Give me one good reason I should stay."

"Uh…" Finally Fabian spoke up, his voice cracking at the sound.

"For Olive."

"I can go visit Poppy with Olive. Poppy loved her pictures, I'm sure Poppy wouldn't mind her poopy diapers."

"But when Poppy's at school?" Nina questioned. "Just stay here. I'll babysit for free. I'll talk to Eddie."

"I don't want you to. Nina, I'm fine. _We're _fine."

Nina sighed, "Just try it for a week. If you don't like my babysitting services, you can go and live with Poppy for a while."

Patricia sighed. "A week. That's **it.**"

~Eddie~

When he reached his room he realized he was hyperventilating and crying. His tears fell down his cheeks as he slid down the door.

"_Why are you leaving, Pat?" Joy's prim British accent was clipped and sad as she spoke the words. _

"_No reason. Need a change of scenery." Eddie could tell that she was lying through her teeth._

"_But I thought things were going well with you and Eddie." Joy cornered._

_Patricia sighed as she slammed down the suitcase lid. "They are-were. They were going amazingly. It's family things."_

_"But it's not fair!" Joy complained. "If you leave I'll probably get another dull roommate. Like Nina."_

_"Nina's my friend too." Patricia snapped. "And besides, you'll learn to love her." _

_Eddie's eyes went wide._

_He ran from his evesdropping spot and rushed into Patricia's room. "When were you going to tell me?"_

"_Eddie!" Patricia exclaimed. _

"_No. Whatever, Yacker." _

Eddie cried even harder. He'd always wondered why she'd left. Had he left because she'd gotten pregnant with his baby?

His baby.

He didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. The baby had sounded rather high pitched and had a pink blanket. But Patricia was strange and he was sure that if she had a boy it would be leathered up in Harley Davidson things.

What kind of man was Eddie? He was crying over a _baby. _The baby could be the cause of rape as far as he'd known.

But it looked so much like _him. _

~Patricia~

_Patricia knocked on the door of Piper's flat. Piper came to the door and Patricia faced herself. Having a twin was like looking into a mirror._

_Piper's hair was pulled back into a slick slim ponytail. She was wearing a pink floral blouse with a pair of slim white jeans. She looked pretty today. _

"_Patricia!" She exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around her sister._

_Patricia didn't return the hug._

"_Piper, let go of me." _

"_Oh. Sorry." Piper said sheepishly. She pulled away._

_Patricia rolled her eyes. "Can I stay here for a while?" _

"_Of course! Come in!" _

_She moved out of the door and Patricia walked into the flat. It was nicely decorated. The floors were all a hard wood and the kitchen was what the door opened up to. It had black wallpaper on it with a white Victorian print. It was spick and span and obviously Piper's perfect taste. The chairs were polished to the armrests. Next came the living room. A huge screen covered the white wall. It was like the reverse of the kitchen. The base was white and then the Victorian print was black. The furniture was black._

"_So, why are you here today?" Piper asked as she grabbed a pink cup from the cabinet. She opened up the fridge door and grabbed the bottle of unsweetened tea. She poured half a glass and shot it down her throat with no sugar. She gagged. "Note to self: never drink tea without sugar."_

_Patricia laughed nervously. "Uh…no reason. Just missed you…and stuff."_

_Piper put a hand on her hip. "We all know **that's** not true." _

"_Fine," Patricia groaned, "I just needed to get away from Anubis for a few months."_

_"Why are you running away suddenly?"_

_"No reason."_

_Piper raised an eyebrow. She reached for the phone. "I'll call dad." _

_"And tell him that I ran away?" Patricia thought for a moment and snatched the phone. "Please don't."_

_"And tell me why I shouldn't."_

_"Just…don't." _

_Piper began dialing the numbers of her father's number._

"_Stop!" Patricia yelled. "I'm pregnant, alright!"_

_Piper dropped the phone. "You're **what**?"_

"_I'm pregnant." _

Patricia opened her eyes. She didn't want to. She wanted to go back to whenever Olive was inside of her and wasn't in the dangerous world where she would get hurt by her father and her mother. She waked up to the growling of her own stomach. Nina and Fabian had gone out for the night and had left Patricia alone with Olive in her room.

Patricia picked up Olive who was awake. Olive needed a change of clothing. Patricia walked to Olive's wardrobe and picked out a purple onesie with black stripes and a pair of brown UGG boots. She changed Olive from her boring pink onesie to the new outfit and then wrapped Olive in a pink and purple and black striped fluff blanket. She cradled Olive and then pushed her own UGG boots onto her legs. She bounced little Olive as she walked down the stairs.

She hoped desperately that Eddie and his date had left so that she could get something to eat.

If they hadn't Patricia would just have to figure out how to get into the kitchen, fetch a snack and then be off on her way. Easy as pie, right?

Patricia stood at the doorway listening closely. She heard soft giggling and then Eddie's obnoxious chewing.

"You're so _gross _when you eat!" a girl's voice announced.

_Laughing. _"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, baby Bethany, I'm sorry but I only chew loudly 'cause I know it turns you on…" 

_More Laughing. _"Who _ever _told you that is wrongly…wrong." 'Bethany' said.

Eddie sighed. "If it doesn't then I guess I'll just have to try and stop chewing loudly…" 

"Please do."

Patricia sighed and shifted Olive. Olive whimpered and Patricia quickly whispered, "Shh…you've gotta be extra quiet so mommy can get herself some food so that daddy doesn't hear you, yeah?"

Patricia went to the kitchen entrance. 

She let her eyes drift slowly to the dining room. They were alone at the big oak table.

'Bethany' was pretty. She had blond hair that was lightly frosted with a light strawberry pink. She was slim and didn't have any notice of being pregnant. Patricia had also dropped all of her baby weight, but she still felt pregnancy weight when she undressed or looked in the mirror. Olive had changed her.

Eddie was nicely dressed in the same outfit he'd last been seen in whenever he'd slammed the door open in Nina's room.

Patricia quickly set her daughter on the linoleum floor carefully. Olive was only two weeks old so setting her down on the floor wasn't a big deal and she'd done it numerous times before for about half a second whenever her hands were full.

She opened the refrigerator door and it cracked slightly. She threw her arm in the cold fridge. She grabbed herself some leftover Chinese food and a pizza box. She opened the pizza box and found that the pizza was half there and there was also some cheesy breadsticks sticking there.

"Did you hear something?" Bethany's voice came from the dining room.

"Someone's in the kitchen…" Eddie observed.

A chair was pushed back.

"I'll go see." Eddie said.

Bethany giggled. "Bring back some _special _dessert to get the evening started, okay?"

Eddie chuckled, "Will do, Bethy."

**A/N: (: What's gonna happen? Will Patricia and Olive get caught! And I'd just like to thank you all for the lovely comments! You guys make me grin! **


End file.
